


The Duel

by silverruffian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the E/O CHALLENGE on FFnet. Drabble word: dust. Outsider POV of Dean<br/>Winchester on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from and drabble inspired by that children's poem about the "gingham dog and the calico cat," The Duel, by Eugene Field. Word Count: 100 on the nose.

The green eyed huntsman and the scaly red zhat,

They hated each other, and that's a fact.

The house was its lair, filled with dust, bones, and quiet,

When the blond boy entered, there was such a riot!

"Sonofabitch!" the seeker spat.

"AAARRRRRROOOOOOOO!" howled the zhat.

The human looked tasty, fresh young meat.

But he didn't get eaten, which was quite a feat.

They slashed at each other, bone claws and bless'd steel,

'Til finally the poor zhat began to squeal.

It dropped to the floor, lifeless and blue.

I saw the whole thing, so I know this is true.


End file.
